


Thunder's Indulgence

by SanguisAlter



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Thracia 776
Genre: Creampie, Dom/sub, F/M, Fantasizing, Fingerfucking, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Rein has a sex drive, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Solo, Wall Sex, hard sex, the man just exudes dom vibes nothing can say otherwise, well everyone does
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22300381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanguisAlter/pseuds/SanguisAlter
Summary: When they aren't in battle, Reinhardt and Ishtar train in various ways. Some are more... "intense" than others.
Relationships: Ishtar/Reinhardt (Fire Emblem), Reinhardt (Fire Emblem)/Original Character(s), Reinhardt (Fire Emblem)/Original Female Character(s), Reinhardt (Fire Emblem)/Reader, Reinhardt/Ishtar (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	1. Illicit Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This will be a collection of short one-shots I write whenever I have free time. They will feature the thunder duo (i love em ok) going at each other like animals in heat- includes solos and OCs. 
> 
> As always, hope you like it! I'm not shy of constructive criticism either :D 
> 
> I do not own Fire Emblem, just my imagination.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple duel, that was all it had been, until his eyes and mind shamelessly wandered into uncharted regions.
> 
> Reinhardt can't get Ishtar off his mind, so he secludes himself to indulge.

Reinhardt hurriedly stepped into the washroom located in his quarters, shut the door behind him, and put his hands on the sink.

His eyes focused on the reflection in the mirror staring back at him. Slick with sweat and flushed red to the ears, pulse ricocheting rapidly in throat, obsidian hair disheveled and clothes in the same condition. He looked as if he'd run across Friege and back to the palace, but he had to tear away, could not face himself after what had happened. 

He could not stop thinking about Ishtar.

There was nothing wrong to think of someone dear, but she was special. She was the woman he respected above all. The future queen of Northern Thracia and heir to Mjölnir. What would he do if she discovered the _real_ reason he'd abandoned their spar midway? 

That was all it had been, another pastime to hone their skills and unbreakable bond. Normally, they used whatever weapon of choice they wished, so today, Ishtar dabbled a bit with swordsmanship. It helped that she was eager to learn from him, and he to mentor her. 

What he didn't expect was for her movements to be so... distracting; much less his eyes to roam inappropriately before he could stop himself. Whether she was aware or too engrossed with perfecting her lunges was beyond him, but the thunder goddess did notice his head was in more places than one. At one point when they'd stopped for respite, she asked Reinhardt if he was feeling well. He'd responded evenly and politely shrugged it off as the heat, but she was having none of it. She then called it a day and told him to bathe and rest. 

Illicit thoughts were one thing, but yearning for them to be a reality...

His gaze wandered down to the significant bulge swelling the front of his trousers. In the uncharted recesses of his mind that he seldom traversed, they were sharing the baths, but she had fallen to her knees in front of him and was teasing it with her mouth, the heady musk emanating from him all that kept her from ripping his clothes down to his knees and welcoming him into her hot orifice...

Reinhardt groaned right then, held tight onto the opulent washbasin so hard his fingers felt like they would break. He couldn't help feeling disgusted with himself. His cock was just about salivating for freedom now. Stray beads of precum soaked through his trousers, forming a noticeable dark spot on the white fabric. He had to control himself. Had to ignore it. He backed away and prepared the water, stripping off his clothes. 

Much to the mage knight's dismay, however, his mind cooked up other wicked plans. He couldn't stop imagining her slender fingers on his cravat, sliding it and the rest of his attire off... slowly running her hands against his bare torso. How would they feel? Would she dig her fingers into his shoulders or let him pin them above her head while he had his way with her? 

And what of her lips that reminded him of rose petals? Were they just as soft, if not softer? How would they feel grazing on his skin, pressed to his own lips? 

He shook his head brusquely. She was his liege, he couldn't think of her like this! He finished stripping and eased into the water. It was warm, made him hiss when it splashed onto the head of his cock. He glowered at the traitorous organ standing mockingly between his legs.

_Must I humiliate myself further?_

Of course, this was proving more difficult than expected.

He grabbed it aggressively and leaned against the tiled wall behind him, slowly worked his hand up and down the hard length. In no time the tension building inside him started to release. It would not be the most satisfying orgasm he had but it would get rid of this maddening thing keeping him from bathing peacefully... and perhaps, his Lady off his mind.

He thrust into his own hand, pumping his throbbing cock harder and faster, eyes closed so he didn't have to see how wrong this was. His eyebrows furrowed together, teeth gnawing on his bottom lip to stifle his voice. The water mixed with his precum was a temporary yet effective lube. 

Suddenly she was behind him, her mounds squishing deliciously against his toned back, lips and tongue stroking his neck. They went to his ear next, whispering debauched phrases that would embarrass even the whores at the brothel. His breath clipped, her dainty hands replacing his larger ones and retain a satisfying grip while jerking him, her slick body sensuously rubbing along his back, erect nipples poking into the skin. 

"No... ah... if you keep doing that.... D-Don't!" 

Stop? Let go? Hard to tell when his body and mind were numb with pleasure. Her real name shamelessly fell on his tongue, slurred by his moans. Even though it was his imagination, perhaps the thrill of this very moment made it seem like she was with him now, her magical hands hurling him towards climax. 

She gets on her knees, one hand sliding between her legs, fingers tuning her own, dripping flower while her free one maintains that firmness wrapped around him. She leans into his groin, gulping down a generous helping of salty masculinity as she swallows him in one bite. Deep, amethyst eyes with predatory glint lock him in place as her mouth worships every inch of his cock from scrotum to head, pretending her sweet, pink tongue was licking him there when he rubbed it with his thumb, her pleasure adding to his own. 

It soon became too much for him to handle. His legs started to quiver and his cock twitched in his hand, his scrotum tightening to the point it would burst as he came with a resounding shout, continued to stroke himself while imagining his load flooding her mouth till it dripped down her chin. She drank every drop like a hungry kitten enjoying its milk, slurping off the stray residue from her fingers and wherever else they landed, licking her lips. 

Left breathless, he slid down to the floor, put his fist against the wall. He felt shame. Defeat. He tried to escape his darkest desires only for them to seize his weakness and consume him. How could he bring himself to face his Lady after this?


	2. His Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Lord Reinhardt...?"
> 
> You knew why he was here... but him coming to you personally was a first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi I'm not dead, but I have been busy completing school while staying home because of a certain virus. Also this naughty filth, heh. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

It was a night like any other.

Some tended to be longer due to the workload, but you were used to it, as you always were somewhat of a night-owl since your academy days. Gods forbid if you randomly dozed off when working, however. You didn't want a scolding for drooling all over the documents you were entrusted with. 

But you were alone now, absorbed in reverie as you sat by your window, a quill in your hand poised above a piece of parchment. A single, lit candle flickered across your features that had grown hot as you replayed in your mind the events of a certain day.

The actions leading to your intimate little relationship with Lady Ishtar's personal guard.

One moment, you were in his study to deliver a letter, the next, the envelope in your hand lay forgotten on the ground while you were pinned deliciously between his desk and hard body. It happened fast and quite roughly at that, but the memory burned fresh on your mind and cheeks, more intense than you'd remembered.

To this day you were still unsure what went through his head that made him look at you differently. He never spoke of why, nor did you dare ask him yourself in the many encounters that soon followed. His eyes alone made sure you kept quiet, unless ordered to speak- though never once made you feel uneasy. For good measure, depending on his mood, he would shove your panties into your mouth as a makeshift gag to muffle your voice when it got too loud, and it always did. Under his authority, all you could manage was bite into the flimsy fabric muffling your screams for the pleasure to never stop, because you _didn't_ want him to stop- as expected, the man knew by heart the sweet spots that never failed to send your over the edge from the amount of stimulation he subjected them to.

And humiliating as it was initially, a darker part of your psyche began to enjoy his manhandling. It's how you found yourself becoming more and more smitten with him, soon reaching the point where some of your sleepless nights resulted from thinking about the impossible.

A future with him. Well, you could certainly dream.

Even if you were in love, they were unrequited feelings. He only had eyes for his liege and could you blame him? Lady Ishtar was as beautiful as she was naturally gifted, just like him. If there was a woman who'd won his heart, the privilege to be at his side, it was certainly the thunder goddess whose bond with him was so strong, so sincere, you had no business imagining yourself in her place or the discreet longing you'd unintentionally caught in those mysterious, midnight depths during meetings to discuss strategy in battle or the like directed at you. A silly thought you had pushed to the furthest corners of your mind. You were no fool.

You were his comfort, a means for him to satisfy his sexual frustrations. Such a thing was not uncommon for nobles of high-ranking, but that aside, you had no holy blood or special skills that would elevate you in the world of battle. In his eyes, you were merely a subordinate of common birth whose family had served under Freege for generations. It would never be accepted, platonic or not, so you kept quiet and went about your duties.

You set the quill you were writing with back in its inkwell and wearily rubbed your face. Leave it to lingering thoughts to distract you when there was still work to be done, and those long nights were starting to catch up. The last thing you needed was making a habit of falling asleep half-way and leaving it for tomorrow. It was a spell for laziness and you couldn't have that.

Well, you decided, if you weren't working, a bath sounded nice right now- 

_Knock-knock-knock_

As you moved to gather your nightclothes, the sound of knocking at your door made you pause. Wondering who in the world it could be at such an hour, you arranged your messy desk the best you could before making your way over to the door and pulling it open, surprised at the man standing there.

"Lord Reinhardt...?"

It was clear what he wanted, the dark lust etched on his strikingly handsome face shooting familiar tingles straight to your core, but him coming to you personally was a first when _you_ were always the one summoned to his chambers.

There was no time to wrap your mind around it further when he suddenly pushed his way through the door, grabbed your cheeks with his gloved hands and crashed his lips against yours. Unlike the first time when you'd been shocked by his actions, this time you met him feverishly. Your hands tunneled into his silky black hair and your lips eagerly parted, granting his tongue freedom to plunge deep inside. 

The contact was electrifying, had you moaning as your mind became numb from trying to keep up with him. He was hard and relentless all at once, every masterful stroke and slide setting flame to your body and mimicking what he would do to you down there. An erotic promise of more to come. His wandering hands were the same, even with the gloves on his warmth seemed to seep through the fabric as he traced your curves through the uniform you wore. By the time your lips were swollen red from his kisses your top hung precariously from your shoulders, exposing your cleavage. You were held immobile against his hard body, felt his hardening cock impatiently nudge your clothed thigh.

"Indecent girl. Not wearing anything underneath." his husky whisper penetrated the thick cloud of your desire. You shivered. Whether or not he appreciated it, you weren't sure until you met his amused gaze just as he was removing his gloves with his teeth, a simple act you found tantalizing. They dropped to the floor near your feet.

"Were you expecting for this to happen?"

"I... I only desire you, milord. The humidity this time of the year makes wearing undergarments uncomfortable, and I was also preparing to bathe, that's why..."

You shyly glanced away. There was a short pause, followed by a chuckle from him. It took you by quaint surprise, soon replaced with a gasp when the mage knight trailed a single, warm hand around to your abdomen, raked his nails over the skin right above the waistband of your skirt before he tugged that down, helped you step out of your clothes and tossed it aside. He dipped his hand below, found your swollen, slick heat with ease. His lips were at your ear, slowly running along the shell, his voice low and teasing.

"I have no complaints. Frankly, I prefer you this way," You jerked in his arms when he teased your folds. In no time, two, long fingers forced their way inside your tight channel. "if it's easier to touch you here."

While no where near as thick as his cock, his fingers were deft, producing the most impure sounds when they began to pump faster. You covered your mouth with your hand, attempting to stifle your voice when his trimmed nails brushed your sensitive areas, grabbing onto his arm with the other to steady yourself when the orgasm tore you apart. A few careful steps with his guidance placed you snug between his strong body and the wall. You barely noticed, how could you when your shameless side urged your legs wider for him, move against his hand to ride the waves of pleasure and ease the burning ache between them?

"Very good, keep doing that.... Squeeze my fingers like you do my cock, and I'll see to it you come good and hard..."

Pride bubbled within you at his words. Goddess, you were too happy to oblige, especially when he used such filthy language normally unheard from him. Clear juices were rolling down your thighs by now and a pleased growl escaped from his throat when his wish was granted. Your tight passage sucked him in, as if the fingers buried inside you were his cock grinding so wonderfully hard till they could go no deeper and you had to bite back your cry of pleasure, your head rolling back against the wall when a third finger rewarded you by making itself at home in your dripping slit. Your eyes squeezed shut when the orgasm finally sent you over the edge, legs quaking as you rode out the blissful waves of ecstasy you could never get enough of and he found your lips again, his fingers still lodged inside of you. Then he departed, slowly, causing you to whimper at the cool emptiness they left behind, miss the texture and feel of them.

It quickly dissipated when something much larger suddenly entering you robbed your breath. Reinhardt had quickly snuck himself out of his trousers, hiked your legs around his waist and drove himself into you with a single, rough motion.

The mind-shattered orgasm just now still made it sensitive down there, but you were so dripping for him, so ready, only pure, unbridled pleasure overwhelmed the slight twinge of pain as he stretched your walls, scraping the areas fingers or tongues were simply incapable of reaching. He settled on the same pace, impaling you on his pleasure pole and relishing the feeling of his groin becoming flesh with the swell of your ass. Your cries grew louder, fingers spearing into his hair pulling him forward, head lowering to your shoulder as your walls clenched around him uncontrollably, throwing you towards a second orgasm that ripped through you like a tidal wave and forced his cock out. He only smirked, well aware you enjoyed being pushed to your limits. He immediately sheathed himself back inside, gripping your thighs in a manner sure to leave marks for days.

"Keep your legs around me." You heard his demanding whisper. As if you were ready to let go anytime soon after not one but _two_ orgasms without any respite in-between left you trembling. That wasn't what made you bite down a confused whine, however, it was his movements suddenly coming to a halt. He was still buried inside to the hilt when the softness of your bed hit your back, a welcoming contrast from the hard wall he'd ravaged you up against.

Nudging your legs wide apart while maintaining that firm grip, Reinhardt placed his knees on the bed and removed the rest of his clothing, letting them join yours in a pile on the floor. He then heaved you forward so you would feel tight against him. The new position was just as delicious, allowing you freedom to admire his toned body in its naked, sweat-baptized glory as he wasted no time continuing where he left off. Every powerful thrust seemed to push you further into the mattress, forcing you to tightly cling to the bed sheets while you were lost in rapture at how deep he was hitting. His large hands wove their way around your body, wrapping around those lush, bouncing mounds that kept drawing his attention when he was watching your face contort into the most delectable expressions, drawing out another pleasured mewl shooting fire arrows straight to his groin when he lowered his head to lave your nipples with his tongue. 

"My name," Your eyes met his when they fluttered open at his tremulous voice, smoldered by their intensity. "Say it."

"L-Lord Reinhardt..."

"No, my real name. I want to hear you call for me as you come undone..." His grip on your hips grew even tighter, as if determined to permanently brand his request into your skin. "Let this place know-" He then slammed his own forward with such force you felt impaled on him, couldn't hold back your screams. "-who you belong to!"

He kept going even as his seed scraped out of your constricting passage, testament along with his own grunts and moans that he was close. The room was thick with sex. Echoed with the furious slapping of skin meeting skin. You felt him shift, a slight movement, but that familiar surge of pleasure as his cockhead pounded repeatedly at your cervix had you near delirious. He was breeding you like a horse and you couldn't deny that you were enjoying every second of it.

Your back arched off the bed as your senses became mush, every nerve in your body flayed with sheer bliss. Reinhardt squeezed your hand when you finally crested, with a final wail of his name lingering in the air certain to wake anyone occupying the nearby rooms. It was what he was waiting for, because as you climaxed, he swore, giving in to the heavenly warmth spasming around him dragging him into release. He unleashed one last, resounding groan that verged on a roar, still thrusting his hips forwards as he fired spurt after spurt of thick, white ropes deep into your womb. His balls ground against your entrance overflowing with the sheer force and amount of his seed, beginning to leak out and dribble down the curve of your ass.

He was still sheathing himself into you, albeit more languidly, reveling the way his name fell on your lips like a feverish dream, until at last he collapsed on top of your body, both of you panting heavily. He was heavy, smelled like sweat and another intoxicating scent you deduced as cologne, but you didn't mind. The closeness was comforting. On instinct, you weakly raised your hands to caress his arms and back, felt him shudder from the aftershocks, your touch. He nuzzled the crook of your neck.

After lying there for a few minutes, Reinhardt removed himself within you. It was like pulling out a cork from a wine bottle. You felt his searing gaze down there admiring his handiwork pouring out of your sore entrance and on the bed sheets with pride.

"Beautiful." he murmured.

It wasn't the first time he'd complimented you, but you were so exhausted, a tiny smile barely lifted the corners of your lips. He pulled the blanket over you both, which indicated he wasn't about to go anywhere. A surprise when he usually dressed quickly and went about his business like normal. He noticed the curious look on your face and just closed his eyes.

"Sleep."

You didn't need to be told twice and slowly slid your eyes shut. When you awoke in the middle of the night he was still there, resting soundly. Despite being momentarily disorientated, the peaceful look on his face made your heart swell. It was then you noticed his arm draped protectively around you.

The realization rang in your head, that you didn't mind if the relationship you had with him didn't progress; however, this particular encounter was different from the ones prior: it was because this one proved he was opening up to you. Even one step at a time, you didn't mind. After all, you were his comfort, knowing that was enough. Nothing else mattered to you but his happiness.

Gently so to not stir him, you reached out to brush aside loose strands of black hair from his forehead. You then snuggled against his bicep and drifted back into slumber with a smile.

If it meant sleeping like this, as long as he was content, so were you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up with this took longer than I thought, but so worth it. I'll probably do part 2 of Taste at some point after all, since it was well-received and wouldn't feel right to leave Rein with blueballs, lol. The man deserves some action too, so expect that at some point soon (I hope)
> 
> Until next time. Stay safe, stay healthy.


End file.
